


All I've Got to be Thankful For

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I'm gonna feel so bad if I forgot any of the canon characters in these tags man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe things would be alright again, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Got to be Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, when I typed the title in I accidentally typed 'all I've got to be Thranduil for' and then cried. 
> 
> Aman: The Undying Lands  
> Daeradar: Grandfather  
> Ion nin: My son  
> Aran Tuil Nin: My King River  
> Muindor nin: My brother  
> Adar: Father  
> Nana: Mum  
> Mellon nin: My friend   
> Aran-Adar: King Father (Like Queen Mother. I.E Father of the King)

The journey home is a long one, and very tiring. But if they wanted easy they would have stayed in Aman. Legolas is surprised by those who decided to return with him. Many of them he expected to remain.

“Legolas.” Glorfindel calls, Legolas frowns and heads towards one of his father’s greatest friends. “We’re betting on how your father will react.” Legolas smiles and shakes his head.

“I thought you were above gambling, Glorfindel.” Legolas replies, laughing.

“Please. I haven’t had a good glass of Dorwinion in 500 years.” Glorfindel says, smiling. Legolas frowns at his grandfather.

“Daeradar, you shouldn’t be bartering adar’s wine.” He says, but his eyes shine.

“Nonsense, ion nin, your adar doesn’t need it all anyway.” Legolas’ mother says, as she walks past. “Besides. I’ll be winning it.”

“Oh?” Legolas asks, eyebrow raised. Beliel smirks and nods her head.

“Of course. Aran Tuil Nin will cry and embrace us like we will disappear if he even thinks of letting us go.” Beliel says, smiling. Taeglin nods, grinning.

“Muindor nin will cry like he hasn’t in a very long time.” Legolas’ aunt says, before walking away. “Galen, if you accidentally burn our tent down again, we’re leaving you behind.” She calls to Legolas’ uncle as she passes their tent.

“Hey! That was adar!!” Galen responds, indignant. A ‘whack’ sounds and Galen yelps. “Nana!” Legolas smiles and blinks away the tears burning his eyes. Hands clamp down on his shoulders and lead him away

“That’s the first smile I think I’ve seen in 500 years, mellon nin.” Elrohir says, guiding Legolas towards the tent they share. Legolas shakes his head, unable to speak.

“Yeah, it’s a bit like that isn’t it?” Elladan says, patting Legolas on the back.

“I wished I had that, growing up. And now… I think nana is right. I think adar will cry.” Legolas admits when he manages to find his voice. He frowns and glances at his friends. “I thought you would stay.” The twins share a glance before looking away.

“We wanted to see our mother again. But... we spent so long fighting for our lives that… well, there is no peace to be found in Aman for us. If nana had been willing to return, she and adar would have come back, but she does not wish to leave Aman and adar will not leave her again.”

“I’m sorry about Arwen.” Legolas whispers, the twins smile sadly and look down at the ground.

“Our sister made her choice, Legolas. She and Aragorn are probably causing trouble for Námo wherever it is humans go when they die. As long as they are together, we cannot begrudge them their love.” Elrohir replies, though it is clear he is still pained.

“C’mon, let’s get some rest. We’ll be at the Palace tomorrow.” Elladan says, getting up and starting to get ready for bed.

* * *

Galion sighs as he watches his old friend stubbornly refuse to move from the throne, glass of wine in hand. And Galion still counts his blessings that Thranduil has enough class left not to do away with glass all together and drink straight from the bottle.

“Come on, mellon nin, it is late. You need to sleep.”

“To what purpose? I will simply have to waken and return here tomorrow.” Outwardly Thranduil appears completely healthy, without any failings. But Galion knows him well enough to see beneath the masks.

“You are tired. You need to sleep in a proper bed. Yes, so you’ll have to get up and return here tomorrow. But that is life, Thranduil.” Galion says, his own exhaustion clear only for Thranduil. There are no airs between them, not anymore. “You-“ whatever Galion was going to say, and he’s not particularly certain, it is cut off by a knock on the door and Arenion peering in.

“Ah, there is… I…” laughter sounds at Arenion’s inability to form words. Galion freezes at the noise.

“It’s alright, darling. I’ll work on your vocabulary later, just as long as you can find the words to ask me on that first date we never got to go on.” The breath gushes out of Galion, as he stares at the door, the offending item keeping him from seeing what is occurring beyond it.

“Out of the way, children, nana needs to see her boy!” the door is shoved open and there is a blur of colour and when Galion looks back towards the throne it is to find Thranduil sitting frozen with his mother’s arms tightly around him.

“Nana?” Thranduil asks, and it is like Galion can suddenly breathe again.

“Oh, let the boy breath, Lauriel.” Galion’s brain shuts down at the voice and he turns against his will to face the new voice.

“Ar-ah...” Galion trails off, not sure how to address the man before him.

“No, no, Thranduil is king. I’ll settle for… Aran-Adar.” Oropher says with a grin. Galion blinks but then nods his head.

“Very well, Aran-Adar.” He replies, there is more noise at the door, and Galion looks to see Taeglin, Galen, and- “Legolas?” There’s a startled gasp from the throne, and then laughter as a blur rushes past Galion and attaches itself to Legolas. Galion’s breath catches in his throat as he watches his oldest friend break down for the first time in centuries.

Thranduil clings tightly to his son and cannot stop the flood of tears. His breaths come in gasps, and he can’t find the will to care. Legolas is frozen for a moment before he returns the hug just as fiercely, but he does not cry.

“I’m sorry for being away so long, father. I did try to convince _them_ to let me leave sooner, but you know what the Valar are like.” Thranduil gives a breathless laugh and refuses to let go. There’s a happy sigh from the door, but Galion can’t make himself look away from the sight before him.

“It’s very odd seeing this in reverse. I recall Legolas being the one to run to Thranduil and break down crying, not the other way around.” Thranduil’s breath stutters and his entire body freezes. “My beautiful boys.” Legolas grins as his father seems unable to comprehend.

“It’s really her, adar.” He says, extracting himself from his father’s grasp. “She’s really here. We’re _all_ really here.” There is no way Legolas can miss the fear in his father’s eyes. “We’re not leaving again, adar. I promise.” Thranduil closes his eyes for a long moment before he opens them and turns towards his wife.

“Beliel.” He breathes, she grins at him and runs towards him, he opens his arms for her and she rushes into them. He holds her close to his chest and buries his face in her hair. “I have missed you so much.” His voice wavers. Beliel giggles.

“See, Glorfindel? I told you he’d cry.” Beliel replies, before turning her head to kiss her husband. “Don’t look now, but your siblings are currently raiding your Dorwinion stash. I don’t think crying at them will make them stop, so I suggest either turning grumpy face on, or pretending it is not happening.” She whispers when the kiss ends. Thranduil’s eyes widen for a moment before he scowls.

“I see how it is.” He says, turning his head towards where his siblings are stealing his wine. “You tw-oh, you _three_ just came back to steal my wine.” He says, noting Glorfindel edging towards the wine as well. All three freeze and turn to look at him.

“That’s not true. We came back for many reasons. Your wine just happened to be one of them.” Galen replies, grinning sheepishly.

“Besides. I’m the one who got you into Dorwinion, muindor, so technically it is _my_ wine.” Taeglin responds. Thranduil turns his glare on Glorfindel, who smiles innocently.

“I just _really_ wanted a glass of wine…” Glorfindel murmurs, sighing. Thranduil laughs and shakes his head.

“If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up.” He says quietly. Beliel kisses him quickly and smiles.

“It’s not a dream. I’ll prove it to you.” She says, grabbing his hand and leading him out through the back doors.

Galion laughs as he watches them and shakes his head.

“I had forgotten they do that.” He says, rolling his eyes. Legolas scowls.

“So had I. It’s odd knowing what it means now.” He replies, causing Galion to laugh again.

“That is the joys of growing up.”

“Well, since there are now four royals here, excluding myself and the two love birds, I vote ‘no’ to doing any of the paperwork this reunion requires.” Oropher states quickly. Lauriel gasping and making her own excuses. Legolas frowns.

“Not fair. I hate paperwork.” He says, making a face.  

“Dump it on Galen, he used to be Crown Prince. He knows what to do.” Galion suggests, earning a glare from his old friend. Legolas’ eyes light up.

“That’s a good idea. Galen…” Galen scowls.

“Why?”

“Hey, you used to like paperwork.” Galion says, Galen frowns, trying to remember.

“It has been years since I’ve had to do any. I don’t remember if I liked it or not. But I suppose I have no choice, so…” Legolas grins happily, before looking at Galion.

“Is my room still-?” he starts to ask before Galion cuts him off.

“Yes. Your room is still set up.” He hesitates before looking at the other royals. “Thranduil had rooms made specifically for all of you when we moved here. If they’re not to your liking, you can change them, but I think they were shrines to you.” He says, noting the tears that shine in the royals’ eyes.

“I always said Thranduil had more heart than I.” Taeglin says softly. Galen sighs and shakes his head, a soft smile on his face.

“The first time I took him hunting, he cried for three days.” He admits, Oropher laughing.

“I remember that. Taeglin sulked because she missed it.” Taeglin scowls and folds her arms over her chest.

“I was busy learning at Melian’s heel, thank you very much.” She responds, earning laughter from her family. Galion smiles brightly before yawning suddenly, remembering his earlier exhaustion.

“Oh, if you talk to Arenion, he’ll show you to your rooms. I’m going to go and claim whatever sleep I can.” He says, excited at the prospect, earning sympathetic eyes from the royals.

“Yes, Thranduil is a bit of a handful, isn’t he?” Lauriel asks, smiling.

“Just a bit.” Galion responds, before taking his leave.

Maybe things would be alright again, after all.


End file.
